All My Love, From 1-16
by Write-To-You
Summary: There was something about him- His smirk, or his charm- that made her want to be close to him. That made her want to love him. Little did she know that he was thinking the exact same thing. (better summary inside :)
1. 1x01: Pilot, Pt 1

**Author's Note: As I'm going through and watching scenes from LoT -gotta make sure I know my stuff-, at the end of every episode, I'm getting these fanfictions ideas. I know, weird, right?**

 **So these are sort of twists off of the end/during the Legends of Tomorrow season 1 episodes.**

 **It's all ColdCanary, by the way. I figured that you would get that, but it wasn't strictly clear.**

"Leonard Snart." The man in front of Sara turned around and stuck out his hand.

She didn't take it, just raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I know who you are, remember?"

"I never introduced myself." He drawled, leaning against the side of the meeting table. "All you know is that I'm a thief, and I have a hot-headed partner."

"I'm not here to make friends." Sara pushed herself off from the table, and began to stride down the corridor.

Leonard followed. "Nether am I. I just figured we'd be spending time together, so I should at least make an effort."

She spun, and, with a playful cock of her head, stuck out her hand. She thought she saw his eyes travel down her hair as it flowed loosely to the side, but, if he did, he looked back to her eyes in a second. "Sara Lance." She smirked.

He shook her hand with a tight grip, hands large and course, though not as calloused as her own. "It's nice to meet you."

 **Author's Note: Some of these may be longer. Hopefully most of them will be.**


	2. 1x02: Pilot, Pt 2

**Author's Note: Just as a note, these don't** ** _really_** **build off of each other, but they could. You can decide.**

"I heard that you seduced Steins younger self." Snart poked his head into the training room, and, startled, Sara whipped her stick around. He ducked, then held up his hands. "No need to get defensive, assassin."

"I didn't _seduce_ him." Sara rolled her eyes, not at all embarrassed, or apologetic as she swung her staff back into it's slot on the wall. "Flirting was the only way to gain his trust, and it's not like _Jax_ was gonna do it."

Leonard snorted quietly. "I _also_ heard that Stein called you sexy."

Sara shrugged, nonchalant. "It's not the first time a man about twice my age has." She paused, and glanced over her shoulder at him. "I heart that you got caught on a job."

"That would be Raymond's fault." Snart glowered. "If he hadn't gone and messed up the mission, we probably would have defeated Vandal Savage already."

Sara smirked. "You're giving yourself a lot of credit, Crook. You think that you and Mick can save the universe all by yourself?"

"No." He stepped forward, just barely passing her personal space marker. "Me, Mick, and you in that sexy bandana you were wearing earlier." He moved backwards, walking towards the door, but then stopped and turned. "And you're in luck. I'm not twice your age, so you aren't just attracting old men." Then he strode out the door.


	3. 1x03: Blood Ties

**Author's Note: I'm trying this thing, where I start each chapter with a sentence from Snart. It's working pretty well. Granted, there's only been 3 chapters.**

"Kendra was dying, Tiny-Ray was inside her, which is a whole new level of weird, and you were dancing with Rip?"

"What?" Sara gave him a playful smile. "You jealous?"

"No." He crossed his arms with a frown. "I just never get any fun stuff to do anymore."

"You were out stealing a diamond, Snart. Do you really think that Rip is going to trust you after that?" Sara rolled her eyes, and pulled her legs up in her chair, placing the book she was reading on the table beside her. "Why did you want that diamond so much, anyway?"

"It's personal." Snart drawled, not meeting her eyes, and finding a chair of his own.

"You realize nothing is personal when you're on a Time-Ship with a AI that has millions a pieces of data in her files, right?"

Gideon interrupted, voice, if possible, offended. "I hate to disagree, Mis. Lance, but I have trillions of pieces of data in my mainframe, not just millions."

"Point proved." Sara agreed triumphantly. "So if you don't tell me, I'll just look it up later."

Snart glared at her, but leaned back in his chair. "My father stole that diamond right before he got put in prison. So I stole it for him."

"Really? You _helped_ your father to steal something?" Sara huffed in disbelief. "You haven't changed any of your thieving ways, have you, Snart?"

He rose up in his chair, pale face turning paler. His eyes were glinting dangerously, and Sara realized she might have overstepped the line. "Like you can talk, _assassin_." He growled. "I heard that you killed nearly everyone at the bank earlier today."

Sara glanced down at her hands, her body shrinking into itself. "Yeah." She whispered. "And I'm going to pay for that every second of my life by feeling the guilt of taking those lives."

Out of her peripheral vision, she could see his hand moving, like he was going to touch her shoulder. Then it shrunk back. She was confused with herself. Usually, she would have been out of here the second someone started talking about the results of her blood lust.

"To let you know, Sara," Snart's voice was quieter now, more subdued. He didn't say he was sorry, but he didn't need to. She heard it. "I wanted to stop my dad from going to prison, not because he didn't deserve it, but because my sister and I didn't. When he came back... he was a different man. More violent, and prone to fits of intense rage. He nearly killed both of us."

Sara looked up, her own worries forgotten, for the time being. "I- I didn't know."

"How could you?" Snart said simply. "Unless you've been secretly researching me in your spare time. You wouldn't be the first girl."

And just like that, the heavy mood was gone. Sara stood up, and stretched her legs. "You wish, Crook."

He wiggled his eyebrows. "If you say so, Assassin."


	4. 1x04: White Nights

**Author's Note: Snart, in White Nights, was one of my favorite things** ** _ever_** **. He made me laugh so hard.**

"I don't know if I've ever been threatened by someone I've kissed before." Leonard mused, poking the coffee machine in front of him.

Sara rolled her eyes, and crossed her ankles, inspecting her boots as they propped themselves against the dining table. "How's that coffee coming, Snart?"

"I don't know if I've ever kissed someone I've threatened, either." Snart mused, ignoring her completely. "Granted, I haven't kissed that many people."

"That surprises me." Sara stood, and walked over to lean her elbow on the table in front of him.

"Mick has either scared them away, or I have." Snart shrugged, and poked the coffee machine again. She reached over, choosing not to notice their close proximity, and switched it on for him. Snart continued, "I'm not very good with touching."

"And I'm not very good with feelings." Sara agreed. "Don't we make a pair."

He smirked, eyes flicking for a half second to rest on her lips. "Ye-e-e-e-es..."

She smirked right back, and moved back to the table. "About the threatening and kissing... it maybe just happen again." Sara winked at him, and walked out of the room.


	5. 1x05: Fail-Safe

**Author's Note: This was an** ** _intense_** **episode! With Sara not killing Stein... and the brief, shining, probably first big ColdCanary moment... ah, my heart...**

"I knew you wouldn't kill him." Leonard murmured in her ear.

Only her assassin training kept her from startling. She slowly turned, and found his face considerably closer to her then she was comfortable with. She moved away.

"No you didn't." Sara shot back, her voice hard. She wasn't proud of what she had almost done today, but he wasn't going to get the satisfaction in knowing that.

In truth, Leonard would get absolutely no satisfaction whatsoever in Sara's weakness. He pressed a little harder. "Like I said, you're not that same closed off assassin that you used to be."

"Just like your not a crook?" Sara snapped. She really didn't want to talk about this- every fiber in her body was sending that off in waves. He wasn't taking the hint.

Snart smirked. "Oh no. Once a crook, always a crook, until the day that you take your last breathe."

"That sounds like something the old Snart would say."

"The old Snart?" Leonard raised an eyebrow, trying not so smile. "You mean, the dashing, sexy, smooth criminal that could steal girls hearts with just one smile?"

Sara blinked, processing what he had just said. "Um... not exactly what I was going to say."

"No." Snart lifted one corner of his mouth. "No, because you didn't take one smile. You took two."


	6. 1x06: Star City 2046

**Author's Note: SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I forgot to post- horrible person, me :P**

"I wouldn't have let Rip leave you there." Leonard mentioned calmly as they sat, drinking coffee. "I probably would have iced his hands to the control board before he could go anywhere."

"I appreciate the sentiment." Sara smirked. "But I have a feeling that Rip wouldn't have actually gone without me."

Snart shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. You should have seen his eyes. There were like... a wild dog. Just waiting for the chance to strike and leave you helpless."

Sara laughed, and glanced over. "You're cute when you're lying."

"Thank you." Leonard nodded graciously. "You are, too."

They fell into silence. It wasn't awkward, exactly, just slightly less... light then they were used to.

"So, wait." Sara got a thoughtful look on her face. Leonard waited. "If I'm cute when I'm lying... does that mean I'm _not_ cute when I'm telling the truth?"

He fought a smile, and studied her face. "I don't know... it's hard to say."

She resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at him. They weren't _quite_ at that level yet.

She waited. He waited. They both stared each other down.

Then Snart sighed heavily. "I _suppose_ , if you really _must_ know.. yes, you're cute all the time. Happy?"

"Very." Sara grinned. "Now was that _so_ hard?"

"Yes." He stated, swinging his legs down from where they had been draped over the side of his chair, and planting them on the floor. "It was extremely difficult. And that smug look is not a good one for you, Assassin."

She stuck her tongue out at him.


	7. 1x07: Marooned

**Author's Note: This episode, right here, is, like, where everything started for them. Freezing with do that to ya...**

"Still cold?" Snart walked into her room, uninvited, but Sara didn't really feel like getting up and killing him. Yet.

"I can handle it." She told him, placing her book to the side and leaning back against the pillows of her bed.

"I'm sure you can." Snart drawled. "That's not the question."

Sara raised an eyebrow. "What? Worried?"

"Still not the question." He avoided skillfully, and, before she could say a word, had swung his legs up to rest on her bed.

She considered shoving him off unto the floor, but that would also include extra effort on her part. She let him be.

Snart reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small container. Inside were two pills. Sara looked at him. "I didn't take you to be the kind of guy to do drugs."

He laughed quietly. "No, not a druggie. I was feeling a bit... off, so Gideon did a checkup on me. Apparently, I was suffering from oxygen deprivation. She gave me the pills, and told me to bring you one."

"So that's why your here." Sara nodded in understanding.

"Partly." He said ambiguously, and opened the jar. "Bottoms up."

The pills tasted awful, but any remaining lightheadedness that Sara had been feeling after their lock-in in the hull disappeared almost instantly. Leonard nodded in satisfaction. "Better then Aspirin."

"Sounds like a band name." Sara muttered, tossing the container into the recycling bin by her desk. Ray had forced them all to put one in their rooms, when he went on his climate change kick.

Leonard laughed again, a little bit louder. "Maybe we can start a band some day. Call it the Legends."

It was idle conversation, away from what they actually needed to be talking about, but Sara just took a deep breath and let it happen. "Ray plays the guitar."

"Huh." One corner of his mouth lifted. "I saw him more as a flute kinda guy."

She jabbed him in the ribs. "Mick could play drums-"

"He'd either break or burn them."

"Rip could direct-"

"No way, I am _not_ taking orders from him any more then I have to."

She giggled, unable to stop smiling. "Kendra told me she played piano in one life."

"Oh, great, she and her soulmate could do a duet." Snart snarked.

"Jax... Jax could, um..." She was out of ideas.

He grinned. "Jax could hit a piece of metal with a wrench."

"Perfect." Sara nodded. "Stein could write the music, and you can I could sing."

"One problem." Snart said. "Other then the the fact that Mick has no musical talent, and Rip would be a terrible director."

"What's that?" She leaned her head hesitantly against his chest, and looked up at him.

"I don't sing."

 **Author's Note: I had absolutely no idea where I was going with that. I hope it doesn't show XD**


	8. 1x08: Night of the Hawk

**Author's Note: So this doesn't actually take place at the end. More in the middle, because the end is sort of a cliff hanger.**

"You get to play doctor, and I get to wear this hat. Which of us has the better deal?" Snart plucked the dark cowboy hat off of his head, and tossed it on to the chair.

"That's a tough question." Her smile was turning out to be more and more an actual smile then a smirk. "Because you get to wear the shades."

"But you get to flirt with a nurse." Snart countered.

"I have to get files for Martin every time he asks. And sometimes even coffee."

"I've got to listen to Rip's constant jibes about team loyalty. Especially after I raided the safe in the sheriff's office. That didn't go over so well." Snart pulled a face, remembering.

Sara smirked (it still _did_ happen occasionally). "I can imagine. But you don't have to work in a building with an immortal murderer keeping insane people down that hall."

"That," Snart nodded, "Is a very good point." He paused, and made a mock-dramatic thinking face. "Let's see... I think we've both got it better then Kendra. She's got to pretend to be married to _Raymond_. I can't imagine even spending more then two hours with him; much less a week."

"He's not that bad." Sara defended her friend. "He's just..."

"Perky? Optimistic? Annoying? Overly-Happy? Overly- _Everything_?"

"Yeah." She agreed, and he chuckled, low in his throat.

"I won't tell him you said that."

"I don't really care either way." Sara contradicted, reached over and placing the cowboy hat on her head. "How do I look?"

"Cute." He said sarcastically, drawing out the word.

She tilted her head flirtatiously, blond hair sliding over her shoulder. "Cute? That's it?"

"I think that bandana's better." Snart drawled, and plucked the hat off of her head to place it on his own. "This hat suits me more."

Sara tilted her chin, making her eyes round and innocent. "To answer your question, I think I've got the better deal."

"I see." Leonard said, eyes darkening. "Any particular reason?"

"Because," Sara placed two fingers on his chest, crawling them up until she could artistically tilt the brim of his hat. "I get to see you with this on."

 **Author's Note: Please REVIEW! I live off of Reviews.**

 **And thanks to Druto, who has been :)**


	9. 1x09: Left Behind

**Author's Note: This was SO FUN to write! I really liked this episode, too.**

"Ok, Lance. We're all sorry we left you for two years, but running back to the League of Assassins?" Snart raised an eyebrow. He had one hand tucked beneath his other arm, and was shivering, face drawn.

"Says the man who froze his own hand off." Sara looked at the morbid scene of his stump of a hand with barely contained horror. "Let someone look at that."

"I've told you before." Snart growled, curling in on himself. "I'm not good with touching."

"Yeah, well you must be fantastic with pain." Sara snapped, reaching out for his arm.

He drew back reflexively, and she paused, staring straight into his icy blue-grey eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you, Leonard."

It might have been the first time she had ever said his first name. He slowly reached out his left arm, and she took it between her hands, examining it.

It was really just a stump, grey with frozen tissue. It looked very _very_ painful, and Sara shuddered just thinking about what it would have been like to not only freeze, but _break off_ your own left hand.

Snart flinched as she ran her fingers over the dead mound of wrist. "Gideon could probably fix this."

"What, so I could be the 2016 Luke Skywalker?" Snart drawled. "I don't think so."

Sara laughed quietly, her fingertips running patters on the healthy part of his arm. "Come on. You can't deny that you've thought about the pros and cons before."

This time, Snart laughed. It was short, a slightly desperate, but it was progress. "Maybe, Sara. Maybe."

"By the way, Snart." She glanced up, still holding his arm. He let her. "I didn't think you killed Mick."

His smile was all that she needed for a response.


	10. 1x10: Progeny

"Are you alright?" His voice was low, no sign of the trademark drawl it usually had. He sounded scared.

Snart had pulled her to the side the instant that Savage had let go of her and they had gotten on the ship. Sara took a deep breath. "I'm fine." She said, pressing her fingers gently to her neck- a brief show of weakness only Snart was allowed to see. "He didn't hurt me."

"I'm going to kill him anyway." There was the drawl, but it was laced with hard, cold fury. No pun intended.

"I thought that was the plan?" She teased gently, brushing their arms together, letting him know that she was here. That she was ok.

Leonard shrugged. "The team better let me do it. Slowly. Painfully."

"Sorry, Cold, but Kendra's gotta be the one." Sara smiled.

"Too bad." Snart smirked. The look faded as he glanced down the corridor, towards the containment cell where they were keeping Mick. "So... what are we going to do about him?"

Sara sighed, leaning her back against the wall. "I don't know. I tried getting through to him. I think everyone has, in their own way." _Except you_. She thought. She didn't have to say it. They both knew it was true.

"Talking isn't going to work." Leonard murmured. "Mick was never one for talking. I'm going to have to make a deal with him."

Sara could see in his eyes that he was starting to get a plan. She wasn't sure she liked it. "What are you going to do?"

When he came back later, face completely black and blue, she knew what he had tried.

She knew that it had worked.

It didn't make it any easier. So instead of leaving him alone, she dragged him by the wrist to the med bay and cleaned him up.

If he said thank you, and maybe _just maybe_ she kissed his cheek, no one would ever have to know.

Except them.

 **Author's Note: His face when he got back from his fight with Mick! It looked so terrible, and it make me want to read and/or write some CaptainCanary hurt/comfort fluffiness.**


	11. 1x11: The Magnificent 8

**Author's Note: I loved this episode, too! There may not have been much ColdCanary, but Sara was so cute with her cowboy hat, and Snart just kept shooting people out of nowhere... it was very entertaining :)**

"Fancy a ride, Assassin?" Snart pulled the gun out of his holster, spun it around his finger, and slid it back in in one smooth motion.

Sara glanced up, eyes sparkling. "I thought Rip said we were leaving?"

"He got a bit sidetracked with his buddy Hex." A smirk crossed his face. "I figured we could use that time to ourselves." He paused, and his smirked widened. "Besides. When did we ever follow Hunter's orders?" He turned from the room and held out his hand invitingly.

Sara grinned, and grabbed her cowboy hat, before taking Leonard's hand and letting him lead her outside. They found two horses grazing on the grass outside of the ship.

Sara claimed the dark brown one, named it Laurel, and climbed on it back. Leonard, wish a shake of his head, took the other. "You gonna name it?" Sara asked, gleefully steering the horse away from the Waverider.

Snart watched her ride, blond hair fluttering in the wind. "I didn't take you for the kind of girl who liked horses."

"I used to ride when I was younger." Sara got a wistful look on her face, and stroked her horse -Laurel's- neck. "Back when everything was normal. This time period reminds me of those times spent as a kid, riding my horse, where everything was simple." She tilted her head. "Well... as simple as life can be for a daughter of a cop who has a crush on her older sister's billionaire playboy boyfriend."

Leonard snorted. "I can see why you decided to come on the time ship."

Sara laughed, and steered Laurel closer so that she could smack him on the arm. "You're _so funny_."

"I was already aware of that." Snart bantered back. "But it's nice to hear someone else say it."

Sara wrinkled her nose at him, and urged her horse faster. Leonard increased his speed as well; matching her pace.

"You know what else is nice?" He continued, pulling up beside her.

"What?"

"Seeing you smile."


	12. 1x12: Last Refuge

**Author's Note: I feel like I say this every time, but, seriously! My new favorite episode! I loved seeing all their younger selves, especially Sara (because she's the best :) And the scene where Kendra and Sara kidnapped little baby Snart? OMG!**

"Are you alright?"

Sara glanced up from her lap, rubbing the back of her hands over her eyes quickly, like he would somehow miss it. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Why would you ask?"

He obviously didn't buy her response. "You miss your dad?"

"What?" She blinked. "Well, yeah, but that wasn't..."

"Why you were crying?" She gave him a wide eyed look. "Sara, I'm not blind."

Her lower lip wobbled. "I'm sorry, it's stupid." She got her her feet, and moved to leave the room, but he caught her arm.

"Hey..." Leonard's voice was unnaturally soft. "It's not stupid if it's making you cry."

Sara sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Seeing you're baby self... you were so small, and innocent, and I just let you leave. I took you back to the timeline where you are going to have to go through all of _this_ -" She moved his shirt aside a little ways, revealing a scar that traveled down to the top of his shoulder.

Whatever Snart had been expecting, it wasn't this. "Sara, you don't have to worry about me."

"But I could have saved you from that childhood." Sara cried out. "I could have saved you from getting beaten by your father, and-"

"And my sister would be dead, because I wouldn't be there to protect her." Leonard interrupted. He placed his hand on her cheek. "Not only that, but my father made the man I am today, and all of those moments led up to this one, being here, on the Waverider, with the team. With _you_." He brushed his thumb across her cheekbone, and she blinked her teary eyes up at him. "And I wouldn't pass that up for the biggest diamond in the world."


	13. 1x13: Leviathan

"What's with you? You've been avoiding me."

Sara glanced over her shoulder, and finished braiding her hair. She ignored the question. "You and Savage Jr. got pretty close."

Snart smirked, a light in his eyes. "Ooh. Jealous, Assassin?"

"Of what, Crook?" The names were more terms of endearment that actually true, now. "Her?"

His smirk grew in grinch-like proportions. "Yes."

"Not a chance." Sara growled. "Why would I be jealous of someone who had that man as a father?"

"Because she got quality time with me, and we all know that everyone _loves_ quality time with me." He was playing with her now, knowing that at any moment she would snap and either kill him or confess.

She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of getting what he wanted. "You see, that's what people tell you, just so that you won't ice them."

Instead of getting angry, which is probably what would have happened a few months ago, Snart just chuckled. "I see a green monster... it's sitting on your shoulder."

Sara rolled her eyes. "You are _so_ immature."

"But you like it."

 _Yes, yes you do_ , said the little green monster. She mentally told it to shut up. "I think that your head is so bit, that sometimes you get stuck in it, and fail to see reality, Snart."

He grabbed her wrist as she pushed by him, and held it to his chest. "I only see what's right in front of me. And right now, you are."

A very tense moment past, then Sara broke eye contact and pulled away. "Not anymore, Crook. Not anymore."


	14. 1x14: River of Time

**Author's Note: The little hints of ColdCanary are my absolute favorite. Each of them are like little, million dollar diamonds to me :)**

"Sure you don't want to come with?" Leonard leaned against the wall and searched her with a deliberately neutral face.

She crossed her arms, trying to mirror his expression, but it was a battle she was loosing. "You sure you want to go?"

"I'm always sure." He didn't sound like he had even himself convinced. "C'mon, Sara. Once we head out, you're going to be stuck on this ship with a bunch of heroes, trying to win an un-winnable battle with a Captain who cares more about his dead family then his team. You're a smart person. That's not the smart choice."

"Yeah, well you know what?" Sara glared at him. "I'm also not a coward. And running? That's a coward's choice."

He narrowed his eyes, but couldn't keep her gaze for long. "Running is the survivor's choice. I'm a survivor, Sara, always have been, always will be."

"Just like you'll always be a crook?" Her voice was gentler now, softer. "Hate to break it to you, Snart, but I think you've become one of the "heroes" on this ship. You've proven more then any of us that _people change_. And not just on the outside."

"Or in the cliche movies that end with a happily every after and a kiss?" Snart looked back up into her face. "I refuse to be a cliche."

She got right up in his face. "What? So you'd rather let everyone think they're right? That you're a lost cause? A criminal?"

He stepped back. "They're right. Everyone who talks, they're right about all of us. We're nothing but a group of useless, wannabe nobodies. You can't stop Savage, Assassin. You're going to kill yourself trying."

"I'd rather that then kill myself with knowing that I could have done something, but didn't." She hissed, and fled back to the main room of the Waverider.

Let him leave. It wasn't like she cared.

 **Author's Note: Dear me, did I just write angst? So unlike me.**


	15. 1x15: Destiny

**Author's Note: Considering things get a tad... angsty later in the episode between them, and also, you know, Snart** ** _dies,_** **this takes place after you see them playing cards, the part that (sadly) wasn't shown.**

"Ha." Snart put down the last card. "I win, Assassin. Again."

She narrowed her eyes. "You're cheating, I can feel it."

"What, you don't think I've got the talent to win without cheating?"

"No."

He smirked, and expertly shuffled the deck, before dealing another round. "We'll see about that."

Only a few minutes into the game, Snart paused. His back straightened for a moment, before he set down his cards. "Did you hear that?"

"Don't distract me." Sara grumbled, looking over her hand once again.

"No, we need to hide." Leonard got to his feet, and quickly pressed his ear to the door.

Sara glanced up now, a bit more focused. "Why?"

"Because someone's in here." Snart strode over and hurriedly stuffed their cards back into the box, and then in his pocket. Sara followed him out of the room, and they moved silently down the corridor.

Sara was surprised at how alike she and Snart were at handling the situation they were in. Neither of them made a sound, and the crook crouched and checked carefully around each corner before continuing on. They didn't hear any more sounds, but Sara trusted Leonard's instinct enough not to question what he'd heard.

When they arrived in Rip's study it was empty, as was the main room of the ship. Leonard lost no time in crouching to the ground and pulling up a invisibly-loose panel in the floor boards.

"Get in, get in." Leonard urged. Sara pressed herself into the tiny space, cramming in to make room for the considerably larger man that would have to shoving in behind her.

Leonard eyed the small spot left for him warily, but a the noise of heavy boots on the grates of the Waverider got him moving. He leapt into the hole, and pulled the board over their heads.

It went completely dark.

Sara focused on her breathing, on her hands, on her heartbeat, on just about anything that _wasn't_ Leonard's warm back pressed against her own. She could feel his heartbeat through his shirt. It was _very_ warm in their hiding spot. She tried not to move too much.

The ship went quiet. Leonard counted to 100, then 200, then 300, just to make certain that _no one_ would find them. Then he pushed out of the small space, breathing in fresh, calming air, that _didn't_ smell like the perfume Sara always wore.

She crawled out after him, and he almost regretted not giving her a hand up, but then he didn't, because she was _Sara_ and she could handle herself.

That was all before he pulled a gun on her, and they raced off to rescue their friends one last time. That was before the Oculus, and their kiss, and his death, and everything that came with it.

It was just them, in the ship.

The Crook and the Assassin.


	16. 1x16: Legendary

**Author's Note: I've come to an executive decision. The fact is that Snart is now dead, they are no actually physical ColdCanary scenes in episode 16 (even though he will forever live on in memory, as a friend of mine always says).**

 **So what's a girl to do? Well... it's my fanfiction... and I've never done a fix-it before...**

 **This is set when Sara and Rip talk, after he knocks her out. And, yes, I know, I'm not going with the norm. This one time, Sara talks first.**

"Rip, I can't go on without my sister. I can't go on without Leonard. Please, _please_ , help me get them back." Sara pleaded.

Rip opened his mouth, eyes sorrowful, to refuse her, but someone clearing their throat in the doorway made him turn. "Well." A familiar voice drawled. "Looks like I'm saving you again, Rip. You probably would have seen an unfortunate end if you had given her the answer we both knew was coming."

Sara's head shot up, and a gasp slipped out of her mouth. Whether it was a hallucination, or a dream, or a ghost, or a trick of Gideon's, or some sick joke, or just cut and dry _him_ , it was Leonard Snart, back from the dead.

Sara leapt to her feet, and Rip moved quickly out of the way as she shot toward the man in the doorway. Leonard staggered backward to take her weight as she hugged him as tightly as was possible.

The hug only lasted long enough for Sara to know that it wasn't, in fact, a hallucination. Then she pulled away, just slightly, and slammed their mouths together.

The kiss was short, heated, and passionate, a battle of lips and tongues. Somewhere during the original kiss and Sara's back hitting the wall, Rip snuck out the door and down the hall to inform the team.

They kissed for an insanely long time, and, finally, when Sara started seeing spots behind her closed eyelids from lack of air, she broke off the kiss. She didn't go far, though, instead choosing to rest her head on Leonard's shoulder and let go.

Leonard Snart wasn't used to holding crying girls. His sister, -poor, abused, mistreated- Lisa, had grown up as tough as board and much more resilient. Leonard wasn't sure if he had _ever_ seen her cry, or at least not to the extent of the assassin leaning on his shoulder.

Sara was much the same- tough, hardened, not emotional- but he supposed that even past-Assassin's broke, sometimes.

He heard footsteps on the metal of the Waverider's floor, and gently tugged Sara into her room, shutting the door behind them. He didn't think she'd appreciate being seen in this state.

Sara curled sideways on her bed, reaching for him with one hand and wrapped her arm around his waist with the other. He pressed his lips briefly, comfortingly, to her forehead. Her tears began to slow.

"I'm sorry I'm such a mess." Sara whispered, voice raw but not quite as broken. "I just found out that- Laurel's-"

She choked back another sob. Leonard carded his fingers soothingly through her hair and kissed her gently again. "Sara- it'll be alright."

"No it won't." Sara croaked. "She's dead. My sister's dead because I _wasn't there to save her._ "

"No, no, listen to me, Sara. I felt her in the time-stream. I was- there- after the Oculus- it's too confusing for right now. But, Sara, I could feel her death. It's not set. We could still save her."

The blond sat up, giving him a wide-eyed look. "What?! We have to go! Now! Rip can-"

She lurched out of bed, but Snart grabbed her wrist, pulling her back. "Whoa, Assassin. Take a breath. Nothing is going to change in the time we take preparing to rescue her. We can't rush into this half-cocked- We might only get one chance."

Slowly, she sat back. Their eyes met again, and Sara sighed with the joy of once again getting to look into those beautiful blue orbs. "I thought I'd never see you again." She whispered.

"Yeah." Leonard breathed. "Yeah, I know."

He pulled her into his arms in one, strong, fluid motion. Their lips met again- this time slow and gentle, like they could be there forever.

The team would rush in eventually. Mick would even give Snart a hug, then deny it for months afterword until they all let it go. Leonard wouldn't get to see Sara alone until much later in the evening, when they curled up and fell asleep together in his room.

But right now, they had all the time in the world.

 **Author's Note: See, I think that is a better ending then tears and Sara missing her one-true-love. And, Laurel fans, you can thank me later.**

 **Or in the comments.**

 **Probably should go with the comments.**

 **Actually, non-Laurel fans can send a comment, too.**

 **I'm really cool with everyone commenting.**

 **And a shoutout to Druto who has been regularly. Thanks, man :)**


End file.
